Flor del Paraíso
by AnalusiaCullen2
Summary: "El dolor es la escencia del miedo y el miedo es la capacidad de valorar el temor" Bella
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio:

"Bella Swan una joven insegura de si misma, ha sufrido cosas que nadie ha de pensar y que ninguno estaría dispuesto a pasar solo . Es fuerte aunque ni ella misma se lo reconozca y es inteligente aunque no quiera admitirlo , sabe perfectamente el sabor de la decepción y el dolor de mano propia de su familia...Edward Cullen un joven digno de su apellido ,seguro de si mismo y de sus decisiones , nunca ha sufrido una desgracia y es fuerte por fuera pero por dentro una Bella Flor del Paraíso lo ara cambiar ya no importara el mismo si no que su amor sera el imprescindible para poder salvar a su Verdadero Amor"


	2. Controlada

_En Forks ,Washintong ._

Isabella Swan la chica más insegura de todo Forks, se despertaba alegremente este día , la causa hoy era el ultimo día de Instituto , hoy acabarían todos los problemas . No le importaba no haber buscado una Universidad a tiempo solo importaba que ya era capaz de irse de su casa y poder enmendar una vida propia , aunque todos creen que tienen vida propia la de ella le pertenecía a su madre , la Dama de Forks más adinerada del pueblo cuya fama de popular hacían a Bella Swan uno de los cotilleos más comentados en el Instituto.

Bella se levanto segura de que hoy el día nadie se lo arruinaria y por primera vez en su vida dijo "Hoy es mi día".

Bella pov

Me desperté segura ,cosa dificultosa en mi, por el ultimo día de Instituto no me molestaba no haber buscado Universidad a tiempo ya que mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon nos había conseguido un departamento en Jacksonville , si se muy lejos para mi , pero lo perfecto para alejarnos de nuestra familia . Sobretodo de mi madre que se empeña en hacer de mi la nueva Dama de Forks , ella cree que es dueña de mi vida y por eso me ire.

Mi padre , Charlie Swan , murio años después de mi nacimiento jamas lo llegue a conocer personalmente pero tengo recuerdos , muy pocos , que están presentes en mi mente "_El cargandome buscando las llaves que les escondí , las encuentra debajo de la cama matrimonial de mi madre y me comienza a hacer cosquillas , me besa la frente y dice: "Te quiero princesa" _Llegar a pensar en eso me hizo humedecer los ojos , me comenzaban a picar sentí a la cocinera fuera de la puerta

Una voz cansada y un tanto ronca sono:

-Señorita es hora de bajar a desayunar , su madre la espera- dijo aquella voz que reconocí como Maya Sander , la encargada de la casa mientras mamá no esta

-Ya voy Maya, dile a Karen que ya bajo- nunca le dije a mi mamá , madre ,mami o mamá siempre la llamaba por su nombre como ella lo hacia . Me baje de mi cama muy emocionada casi tropezandome con la almohada que había en el suelo , de seguro la había botado yo . Me fui directo al baño a darme una pequeña ducha para relajar mis músculos ya adoloridos , entre a la regadera y me relaje por completo cuando el agua caliente toco mi piel .

Nunca me iba de casa sin ducharme o de seguro que no estaría tranquila sentía que los malos sueños que tenia de noche me manchaban y no me dejaban pasar un tiempo tranquila. Era algo loco o estúpido pero ya no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Salí de la ducha notando que había demorado mas de lo adecuado , tome la toalla y fui hacia mi habitación , había ropa recién planchada y hermosa de seguro mi mamá había entrado aquí a dejarme lo que debía de ponerme como siempre controlando mi vida. Había un bello atuendo , una bella polera de color rosa con vuelos al rededor , unos jeans ajustados que para mi punto no me dejarían respirar , unas botas color rosas con tiras al su alrededor y una chaqueta blanca con bolsillos con brillos. Era hermoso , claro sin pensar que tendría que ponermeló. Me lo coloque con gran entuciasmo , sono la puerta y me di cuenta que , Barbara Holten , la maquilladora de mamá que además vivía aqui, había entrado en mi habitación seguramente a petición de mi madre

-Buenos días señorita Bella, su madre me ha enviado aquí para maquillarla para la escuela- dijo con voz temblorosa seguramente esperando alguna reprovacion de parte de mi o algun grito

-Buenos días Barbara , deja que tome asiento- le comente sentandome en la silla de pieles que mi mamá me había regalado para mi cumpleaños , que era el 13 de septiembre.

Barbara procedió colcando mascaras a mi cara , maquillando mis labios de un color rosa palido que me sentaba con la ropa , unas pestañas bien azules cuyas estaban así por la mascara de pestañas , mis ojos delineados suavemente con negro y mis parpados pintados de un color rosa leve. Había quedado bien después de todo.

-Gracias , he quedado muy bien- le dije sonriendo aun más , mi madre era muy mala con las empleadas y más con las que me agradaban no lo se ni tampoco tengo una idea de por que es así

-De nada señorita es mi trabajo- despidió saliendo de la habitación me quede sola denuevo , me mire en el espejo nuevamente y por primera vez me sentí hermosa , soy insegura siempre lo he sido. Sonrei de lado y reí por un nuevo recuerdo de mi padre "_Estaba en mi habitación sonriendome en el espejo cuando mi padre saltando y feliz entro en mi cuarto al verme en el espejo sonrio y dijo :"Eres preciosa mi amor siempre lo seras" _No quería llorar pero el recuerdo me hizo daño de cierta forma , fui criada como una estúpida niña que no era inteligente y no era linda ni bella . Siempre me dijierón: "Tendras que mejorar para ser igual a tu madre" cuando en realidad ni siquiera quería parecerme a ella.

Me frote muy despacio mis ojos y me di vuelta para mirar mis ojos haber si tenían manchado pero no era así , le agradecí a dios que no fuera así. Sali de mi habitación hacía el corredor , baje las escaleras y me fui sosteniendo para no caerme , encontre a mi mamá sentada con celular en mano y tomando un café levanto la cabeza y me inspecciono para asegurarse de mi moda y de mi estilo. Y con su voz fría y calculadora dijo:

-Estas bien me voy a trabajar.. si quieres invitas a Alice para que hablen antes de irse.. cuidate Bella comprendiste- me dijo , por primera vez senti un tono de cariño en lo ultimo y sonrei de vuelta

-Bueno ..tu también cuidate- le respondí con voz atolondrada y entrecortada por la falta de agua en mi garganta sonrio y se levanto . La cocinera Maya me miro y dijo:

-Que vas a querer pequeña?- pregunto con la voz que tanto me gustaba , esa de madre preocupada que jamas escuche y que le agradecia del alma hablarme asi

-Humm.. Un poco de fruta picada y un café.- le respondí con alegría. Me sonrio y se encamino a preparar mi pedido como una camarera experta hizo su labor. De vez en cuando me dava cuenta de algunas marcas en su piel , se veian grandes y marcadas lo primero que pense fue "Mamá" mi madre no era capaz de hacerle eso a alguien o eso creo yo ,no me decidí a preguntarle no queria estropear lo que había conseguido con aquella cocinera era como una amiga más dentro de la casa.

Me entregó el plato con fruta y la pequeña taza de café muy rápidamente me lo comí muy rápido ya que luego entraba al Instituto otro recuerdo a mi mente llego "_Estaba sentada mirando un punto fijo comiendo unas frutas con chocolate derretido cuando una mano se asomo por mi espalda mire hacia atras asustada y estaba mi padre mirandome divertido "Mi pequeña comilona , aveces me pregunto que es lo que tienes en esa cabezita tan bonita tan bonita que tienes"_ este recuerdo me hizo humedecer los ojos , un claxon me saco de mis cabilaciones , Alice había llegado , sonreí por acto.

Una cabeza se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y vi a mi duende amiga apollada sonriendo de lado apenas me vio salto y fue a mi encuentro

-Hola Bella!- grito cuando llego a mi lado abrazandome con su fuerza tan imprecionable que asustaba

-Hola Alice!- le dije saltando junto a ella hoy ambas estabamos contentas por fin nos podriamos ir de casa y que no nos controlaran la vida

-Ultimo día amiga depues a Jacksonville- comento sonriendo aun mas , cada vez que hacia eso se parecia a un duende con cabellos cortos

-Si!- le dije emocionada , ni cuando a ella se le ocurrian las pillamadas me ponia haci

Nos tranquilizamos y comimos unas galletas de camino al Instituto ya era hora de enfrentar el ultimo día.


End file.
